


Mug Shot

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Series: December 2020 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mulled wine, it's too cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Day 2: drinking a hot drink
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Mug Shot

“Can you say ‘Mulled Wine’?” Penelope asked Henry, rocking him in her arms. “Can you say… cold? Baby, it’s cold outside?”

Emily laughed, leaning against the counter beside the stove. “He can’t say anything. I don’t think he can even hear.”

“Well, that’s just not true,” Penelope said in a sing-song voice. She gave Henry a finger to hold. “Babies can hear a lot of things, can’t they? Babies can hear things like ‘I love you’ and ‘you’re so cute’ and-”

“Oh, fuck!”

The mulled wine that Emily was supposed to be stirring started boiling. A stray droplet splashed up and landed on Emily’s hand, startling her painfully. She winced as she lowered the temperature of the stove and started stirring again. When she looked at Penelope, she was met with a glower.

“Really?”

Emily just shrugged, smiling ruefully. “He can’t hear yet, Pen. It’s fine.”

Rolling her eyes, Penelope carried Henry out of the kitchen. “Let’s get you away from your bad Mama. Wanna see your good Mama?”

“Rude!” Emily called after them. She flashed Penelope the bird as the other woman turned the corner into the living room. “Cheeky.”

JJ looked up from her spot on the couch, grinning as she heard Emily’s voice. She wasn’t sure how she’d stumbled on such a perfect family. Reid, Penelope, and Tara had all come over to help with the Christmas decorations. Reid was creating the “perfect” playlist and Tara was making popcorn garlands. JJ had been given the task of cutting snowflakes out of cardstock.

She hadn’t been this happy around the holidays in a very long time. Every Christmas with Emily had been wonderful, but there was something special about having a huge family gathering. The fact that it was her chosen family only made it better. She could truly be herself and start Henry’s life off with warmth and love.

“Your wife,” Penelope sighed, sitting down beside her, “is doing her best to corrupt your son.”

“I’m aware,” JJ laughed. She put down the cardstock and scissors and reached out for Henry. “He’s gonna be trouble.”

Henry cooed happily as Penelope and JJ made the exchange. He was such a happy baby, always smiling and giggling. JJ loved him more than she’d ever thought possible. She knew that Emily did, too.

“Hello, Henry,” JJ greeted her son. “Is Mama Emily ruining the mulled wine?”

“No!” was the screamed response from the kitchen.

Everyone in the living room laughed. Tara tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth and crawled across the carpet to the couch. Emily and JJ were Mama, but Tara and Penelope were both Auntie. Tara rested her forearms on JJ’s knees so she could smile down at Henry.

“There’s my baby boy,” she cooed. “I was starting to think you’d been stolen!”

“There’s still time!” Penelope joked, wiggling a finger in Henry’s face. “I could eat him up! I love him so much!”

Reid looked up from his laptop. “Remember that one case with the cannibal who-”

“No,” JJ cut him off. “No way. No bloody case talk until he’s at least 10.”

“But…” Reid pouted, glancing toward the kitchen. “Emily said that Henry is too young to hear anything.”

“He is!” the black-haired woman called.

The three women around the couch just laughed, knowing full well that Emily wasn’t going to give up. The clink of metal on ceramic came out of the kitchen, signaling that the mulled wine had been taken off the stove. Tara stood with a grunt, reaching out for Henry.

JJ passed him up, smiling. She loved that Henry was always in someone’s arms. He slept in his crib, but all of his waking hours were spent being held. Even during Tummy Time, there was someone with a hand on him. The entire BAU was determined to give him the best life possible. None of their flaws would rub off on him.

“Um, Jayje?” Emily asked from the kitchen. “How do I get it from the pot to the mugs?”

“Oh god,” JJ muttered, standing quickly. “I’m coming!”

She carefully scooted between the coffee table and the couch, jogging to the kitchen once she was clear. Emily was staring down into the wine, her hair tied up in a messy bun, house clothes loose and comfortable. Given the choice, Emily would always wear comfortable clothing. She looked amazing in anything, so JJ never complained.

“Alright,” JJ said, rubbing her hands together, “let’s see what we’ve got.”

She went to Emily, putting a hand on her back so she could peer around her into the pot. It smelled amazing, a blend of red wine, cinnamon, and oranges. Her mouth watered and she grinned at Emily.

“It looks great!”

“Really?” Emily asked nervously. “It’s ok?”

JJ pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and nodded. “Yeah, babe. Good job!”

Emily heaved a sigh of relief, shoulder slumping. “I didn’t even make a mess!”

“I know!” JJ laughed, nudging her out of the way. “Let’s keep it that way, huh?” 

Chuckling, Emily walked away, giving her space to pull a glass bowl out of the cabinet. Penelope, Reid, and Tara wandered in from the living room and Emily gasped in delight when she saw her son. Henry immediately started giggling and reaching for her.

Reluctantly, Tara handed him over, kissing his forehead before relinquishing him. Emily cradled him carefully, turning to watch as JJ put a wire strainer into the glass bowl and started pouring the wine. Straining it… That made sense. Emily made a mental note that she knew wasn’t going to stick.

“Is mulled wine still alcoholic?” Tara asked, turning to Spence.

Spencer grinned, excited to be asked. “It is! Some of the alcohol evaporates in the heating process, but it’s still an alcoholic drink and can get you very drunk.”

Tara and Penelope looked at Emily, making her roll her eyes. “Yes, you can stay over.”

The women cheered. Henry laughed at the sound, babbling happily. Glancing over her shoulder, JJ grinned at them, shaking out the strainer. When it stopped dripping, she put it into the sink and pulled a ladle from the ceramic jars they used to hold their utensils.

“Come and get it,” she told the group, putting the ladle into the bowl and pulling down mugs. “You have to serve yourself.”

“Hey, babe-”

“Don’t worry,” JJ interrupted, winking at her wife. “You’re exempt.”

JJ poured two mugs for them and then passed the ladle over to Tara. Picking up their mugs, she walked passed Emily, kissing her once, before continuing on to the living room. She put the mugs onto the coffee table and sat, reaching up for Henry.

Emily handed him over and dropped down beside her wife. She tucked her legs up beside herself, and leaned her head onto JJ’s shoulder. Henry might have come out of JJ, but the way he looked up at the blonde woman was all Emily. The two of them looked at JJ with love and admiration.

“This is good!” Penelope said as she came into the living room with her mug. “I like it!”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised,” Emily replied, frowning. “I can do some things.”

Reid snorted, following behind her. “I don’t think you can, Emily.”

“Hey!” She sat up straight, glaring at them. “This is my house! You can’t disrespect me in my own house!”

“I can,” JJ snorted. “It’s a miracle you didn’t manage to set the wine on fire.”

Emily looked at her, horrified. “Et Tu, JJ?”

Tongue peeking between her teeth, JJ just winked and nodded toward their mugs. “Just drink your wine and be proud of yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Emily mumbled. She picked up her mug, though. Blowing on the hot liquid, she met JJ’s eyes. “Happy December 2nd.”


End file.
